


it's crackhead time

by Piplup247



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Shazam! (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable Dustin Henderson, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Jonathan Byers, Bisexual Lucas Sinclair, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, F/F, Gay Dustin Henderson, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Gay Will Byers, Good Sibling Nancy Wheeler, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, M/M, My First Fanfic, Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, What Have I Done, idk what im doing, my dumbass never put Dustin and Lucas, sorry - Freeform, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piplup247/pseuds/Piplup247
Summary: this is my first fanfic, sorry its so bad. i don't know what i'm doing. I'm bad at grammar. mostly in lowercase.3:03 ambitchie: hello!stantheman: umm, Richie, what is this?bitchie: it's a groupchatbeverlyhills: why?bitchie: cause i was boredlittlebaby: guys it's 3 in the morning, can you go to sleep?beverlyhills: already on itread-4:08 pm
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. quackheads

**Author's Note:**

> the "c" on my laptop is missing so sorry if i miss any c's
> 
> richie- bitchie  
> eddie- spaghetti  
> stan- stantheman  
> bill- b-b-bill  
> mike- farmerboi  
> ben- littlebaby  
> bev- beverlyhills  
> will- smollartist  
> mike wheeler- mikewheeler12  
> eleven- 7eleveN  
> max- sk8ergirl  
> dustin- smollboi  
> lucas- lucas0  
> steve- soccermom  
> Jonathan- boringmom  
> robin- spookygay  
> nancy- nacywheeler65
> 
> sorry if i missed anyone, i have a problem with my brain (that wasn't even a joke i actually need to get that looked at)

bitchie added spaghetti, stantheman, b-b-bill, farmerboi, littlebaby, baverlyhills, and mikewheeler12 to a group chat.

bitchie: hello!

stantheman: umm, Richie, what is this?

bitchie: it's a group chat

beverlyhills: why?

bitchie: cause i was bored

littlebaby: guys it's 3 in the morning, can you go to sleep?

beverlyhills: already on it

7:02 am  
spaghetti: why were you all awake???

9:34 am  
beverlyhills: idk man

littlebaby: i wasn't :)

spaghetti: ik ben:)

b-b-bill: aww

10:56 am  
bitchie: why tf where you guys awake so early?

spaghetti: to go to school dipshit!

bitchie: oh yeah... well...

beverlyhills: wtf richie, get over here

bitchie: im good

ben: can you guys be quiet please?

beverlyhills: sure ben, but you need to come to school richie.

bitchie: i'd rather just sleep

stantheman: RICHIE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!

beverlyhills: oop

bitchie: alright alright just let me get dressed real quick

4:03 pm

mikewheeler12: richie, why am i in this?

bitchie: cause i dont have enough friends

beverlyhills: rood  
beverlyhills: also who is that?

bitchie: oh yeah i forgot to tell you guys... i have a twin!

farmerboi: i'm sorry a what

beverlyhills: look who rose from the dead just to say that  
beverlyhills: but for real, why tf havn't you told us this? i thought we where your "best friends"

bitchie: eww no  
bitchie: only ed's

spaghetti: don't call me that!

bitchie: you love it

spaghetti: no i don't!

bitchie: he loves it

stantheman: we're getting off topic, you have a twin brother and you didn't tell us... wtf Richard?

b-b-bill: i knew.

stantheman: YOU'LL TEL BILL BUT YOU WONT TELL ME?!?!??!?!?!?

bitchie: jesus sorry  
bitchie: wheres ben?

beverlyhills: idk, probably asleep

farmerboi: guys stfu, i'm trying to work and the grandpas getting mad at me cause my phone keeps on going off

bitchie: just mute the notification dumbass

farmerboi: alright

bitchie: we still need to name this thing

bitchie changed the name of the chat to "quackheads"

stantheman: wtf Richard?

bitchie: idk it was all i could think of

mikewheeler12: i'm gonna leave

bitchie: no wait don't go!

mikewheeler12: i have better friends then this though

bitchie: you only have the party 

mikewheeler12: but there better then you

beverlyhills: ouch

littlebaby: :(

beverlyhills: don't be sad ben, he was talking to richie

littlebaby:)

mikewheeler12: bye

bichie: mike! don't leave

mikewheeler12: no

bitchie: just add your friends to this group chat

mikewheeler12: they wont like you 

bitchie: shut up they love me

mikewheeler12: no

mikewheeler12 left quackheads

bitchie: fine if he wont add them i will

bitchie added smollartist,lacas0, smollboi, 7eleveN, and sk8tergirl to quackheads.

bitchie: hello mikes friends

farmerboi: these aren't my friends

bitchie: my brother mikes friends

farmerboi: okay

smollartist: what is this?

7eleveN: is mike in this?

farmerboi: yes

7eleveN: mike isn't a farmer?

bitchie: no mike isn't in this el

lucas0: did mike make this?

smollboi: ^

sk8tergirl: el, stop obsessing over mike

7eleveN: sorry:(

sk8tergirl: its okay :)

7eleveN: :)

smollboi: aww

beverlyhlls: can someone please explain whats happening?

bitchie: i added my brothers friends to the group chat

stantheman: do you have to become friends with them now?

lucas0: hey!

b-b-bill: he didn't mean that

stantheman: yes i did

b-b-bill: then why did you just say you didn't mean that to be mean

beverlyhills: you guys are together?

stantheman: yeah, we're just hanging out and watching a movie so please stfu

beverlyhills: jeez, okay

7eleveN: can someone add mike?

sk8tergirl: NO! no one add mike, el is obsessed with her so don't add him

smollartist: i wanna add him too

smollboi: aww, that's cute will

smollartist: whats cute

smollboi: nvm

littlebaby: sorry i was eating, whats happening?

beverlyhills: basically richie put his twins friends into the group chat without asking us or them, so now we have to meet them

sk8tergirl: stop talking about us like we're not here

littlebaby: sorry

spaghetti: why are mikes friends here?

beverlyhills: omg, just scroll up

spaghetti: that doesn't answer my question  
spaghetti: richie, why'd you do this?

bitchie: cause i was bored  
bitchie: now shut up cause i'm trying to do something

spaghetti: your the one who created this stupid thing anyway

7eleveN added mikewheeler12 to quackheads

sk8tergirl: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ELEVEN?!?!?!?

mikewheeler12: this again?  
mikewheeler12: and max is here this time?  
mikewheeler12: oh hey el

7eleveN: hi mike!

smollartist:... 

beverlyhills: so... are you guys gonna say your names?

sk8tergirl: only if you say yours

beverlyhills: fine, i'm beverly but everyone calls me bev

littlebaby: im ben

spaghetti: i'm eddie and richie made my username

bitchie: yes i did  
bitchie: everyone knows me

beverlyhills: mhm

farmerboi:wtf happened while i was working??

richie: this is what you get for having responsibility's!!!!!!!!!!!!

farmerboi: shut up  
farmerboi: oh, now i see. my names mike, but now there's two mikes so...

mikewheeler: you guys can call me mike w

farmerboi: okay

stantheman: my names Stan and the one who's username is b-b-bill- that's bill

bitchie: yeah, and those two are in love!

stantheman: no we're not!

bitchie: bet bills sitting on his lap rn

stantheman: stfu

bitchie: he didn't deny it!

beverlyhills: fuck, he didn't

smollboi: okay but for real, whose all in a relationship

bitchie: none of us

farmerboi: i am!

bitchie: oh yeah! mike has this girlfriend  
bitchie: idk who tho

farmerboi: her names Allison!

bitchie: whatever

smollartist: oh

stantheman: what about you guys?

smollboi: nope

sk8tergirl: but el and mike use to date

mikewheeler12: yeah

7eleveN: yeah

bitchie: and now no ones in love:(

lucas0: basically 

smollartist: im gonna go to bed now, goodnight

lucas0: but its only like, 10

smollartist: idc, i'm still going to bed cause I'm tired

sk8tergirl: what did you do today that makes you so tired?

smollboi: he probably drew all day cause he didn't come outside

smollartist: yeah 

7eleveN: okay, night will

smollartist: goodnight

littlebaby: i'm gonna got to sleep too, goodnight

bitchie: night

beverlyhills: ^

stantheman: btw, me and bill are having a sleepover

beverlyhills: ahhhhhhhhh

lucas0: her inner fangirl just came out

beverlyhills: yes it did, yes it did

lucas0: anyway i'mma go to sleep now, night bitches

beverlyhills: night

smollartist: goodnight

smollboi: night

spaghetti: goodnight

bithie: good sleep

spaghetti: what?


	2. Chapter 2

Quackheads 

11:15 am

stantheman: does anyone know anything about the Salem witch trials???

smollboi: umm... no?

bitchie: lmao just google it

stantheman: i was suppose to read about it for school,but i didn't read it

bitchie: i might have a friend who can help with that

mikewheeler12: that sounds really sketchy

bitchie added superboi to quackheads

superboi: umm...

richie: hi

littlebaby: who's that?

superboi: idek

beverlyhills: oop

smollartist: hi

superboi: richie, why am i here? i was busy

bitchie: doing what??? we all know you don't have friends

spaghetti: RICHIE!

superboi: ight

superboi left the group

littlebaby: you made him sad :(

spaghetti: that wasn't very nice

b-b-bill: someone add him back. stan needs to do his project

stantheman: it's actually not for school, i just wanna know about witches

beverlyhills: what the fuck stan.

bitchie: i'm gonna add him back

farmerboi: he doesn't wanna be here

bitchie: mike! your alive!

farmerboi: yeah, but i wish i wasn't 

bitchie: MIKE! 

beverlyhills: oop

b-b-bill: mike, wtf  
b-b-bill: anyway i need to go say goodbye to my parents

stantheman: where are they going?

b-b-bill: there going to pick up my cousin cause he's gonna live with us for a few years

stantheman: oh

smollboi:byyeeee

beverlyhills: bye

sk8tergirl: bye 

7eleveN: hi max

sk8tergirl: hi el

mikewheeler12: bro

sk8tergirl: what mike?

lucas0: i think mike still has feelings for el

littlebaby: wait, did mike and el date?

smollboi: yeah, a while ago

stantheman: okay, that explains why mike only responds when el texts

mikewheeler12: i do not

sk8tergirl: you kinda do

farmerboi: you do 

bitchie: will has been really quite

mikewheeler12: he's really quite all the time  
mikewheeler12: stop worrying about him

smollboi: stop being so mean

sk8tergirl: jeez mike

stantheman: oh

smollartist: sorry, i was busy

smollboi: he's back!!!

smollartist: yeah

7eleveN: mikes being mean to you

smollartist: yeah

bitchie: man... i feel like we keep on forgetting about stan and his witch thing

lucas0: thats cause we did

beverlyhills: oop

farmerboi: richie add freddy

bitchie added superboi to quackheads

superboi: this again?

bitchie: you gotta stay this time  
bitchie: we need your weird ass brain

superboi: tf?

stantheman: richie says that you know about the Salem witch trials

superboi: oh, yeah, i do  
superboi: why?

lucas0: he wants to learn about it cause he's a fucking weirdo

stantheman: shut up

superboi: i don't even know you guys

bitchie: you look a lot like ed's

spaghetti: don't fucking call me that

smollboi: i don't get that

sk8tergirl: none of us do

superboi: she's a skater girl said see you later girl

sk8tergirl: ???

7eleveN: ?

stantheman: ?

lucas0: ?

littlebaby: ?

farmerboi: ?

b-b-bill: ?

stantheman: your back!

b-b-bill: yeah

spaghetti: what's going on?

bitchie: freddys being weird and bill and stan are in love

stantheman: no we're not!

beverlyhills: you're not?

b-b-bill: NO! when have we ever said we where in love?!

littlebaby: you just act like it

smollartist: you kinda do

stantheman: fuck you guys

spaghetti: my moms making me go to the doctors cause she thinks i have crabs

bitchie: man,,, i hope you dont  
bitchie: if you do i'll make her better tonight in bed

spaghetti: richie!

superboi >>> bitchie

superboi: you like eddie

bitchie: pff no i don't

superboi: yes you do

bitchie: how do you know?

superboi: my gaydar is perfect and it never fails

bitchie: i'm not fucking gay

superboi: don't lie  
superboi: don't worry i won't tell anyone

bitchie: if you told anyone you'd be lying cause i dont like him

superboi: it's okay to be gay richie

bitchie: I'M NOT GAY!!!!

superboi: i'm not gonna stop bugging you until you tell me the truth

bitchie: fine!  
bitchie: i am gay  
bitchie: and i do like eddie  
bitchie: but you cant tell anyone

superboi: i won't tell anyone  
superboi: i'm really good at keeping secrets

bitchie: ooh i wanna know one of your secrets

superboi: no

bitchie: dude! i just told you my biggest secret!

superboi: just don't tell anyone  
superboi: umm... idk... the same as yours except i don't like eddie and it's only a secret from my family and bullies and shit

bitchie: ooh, who do you like?

superboi: idk

bitchie: you know

superboi: no i don't, okay?

\--------------------------------------------

quackheads 8:47 pm

b-b-bill: i know this is a weird question, but what are all of your sexuality's

beverlyhills >>> b-b-bill

beverlyhills: you wanna know stans sexuality

b-b-bill: no i don't

beverlyhills: then why'd you ask about our sexuality's

b-b-bill: fine, i do  
b-b-bill: don't tell him

beverlyhills: i won't,i won't

quackheads

stantheman: why?

b-b-bill: cause i wanna know

stantheman: okay, well i'm bi

smollboi: gay

b-b-bill: cool

beverlyhills: pan

7eleveN: me too

beverlyhills: fun!

sk8tergirl: lesbian

lucas0: im staight

mikewheeler: me too lucas

bitchie: no you're not mike

mikewheeler12: yes i am!

bitchie: whatever

smollartist: im straight

sk8tergirl: oh

smollartist: mhm

littlebaby: i'm straight too

beverlyhiils: cool

spaghetti: i'm straight too

superboi: lmao, i'm gay

bitchie: alright

superboi: what about you richie?

bichie: i'm straight

superboi >>> bitchie

superboi: your a wuss

quackheads

superboi: ight

farmerboi: i'm bi i think

b-b-bill: okay

stantheman: what about you bill?

smollboi: yeah, we wanna know your sexuality

b-b-bill: i think i'm gay

stantheman: oh cool

stantheman >>> bitchie

stantheman: yes yes yes yes yes

bitchie: lol

quackheads 9:18 pm

spaghetti: well, i'm gonna go to sleep cause i'm teird

superboi: lol, okay

bitchie: ok, talk to you later ed's

spaghetti: don't call me that

farmerboi: me too

bitchie: you guys a weak

stantheman: goodnight guys

farmerboi: night

spaghetti: goodnight

bitchie: lmao bye


	3. fuck

sorry man, i'm trying to update but i can't cause i've been really fucking busy. I wrote part of a chapter then i got busy and i closed my laptop and it all deleted. Also my sister just got back in town and i've been trying to spend time with her. I will try to wright soon.  
Love you guys @@  
3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to add any movie/ tv show then i will. its can be any show or movie with the cast of it, st, or shazam.  
> anyway, thanks for reading :)  
> also, sorry if it's even a little short i'll try harder tomorrow. If i made any mistakes please tell me


End file.
